fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Charleston, South Carolina
Charleston, South Carolina is a city in South Carolina, which briefly served as the capital of the new United States. In Season 4, it was converted to be used as a ghetto by the Espheni to contain human adults and prepare them for transport to factories where they would be mutated. After the escape of most of the human prisoners inside the ghetto, the city was subsequently abandoned by both the Espheni and the humans. Story Season 2 from Charleston]] Charleston is the current location of the Continental Congress, the new government of the United States. It is also where the heads of the military and law making bodies are. The continental congress sent out four pilots out to find and tell more groups of survivors about Charleston and where to regroup. Avery Churchill was one of the four pilots sent out, she said her mission was to take her north through New York and Canada then to Greenland and to Iceland and then finally to Europe and spread the word. There was, however, doubt of this claim as such a large group of humans would theoretically attract a skitter attack. Churchill failed to explain how this had not yet occurred, and as Weaver pointed out to Tom, the 2nd Mass. had been offered paradise before only to discover a trap. Despite this, the 2nd Mass. decided to go to Charleston to join the new government. In Death March, the 2nd Mass. finally arrives in Charleston only to find the city in ruins. The 2nd Mass. later learns from Colonel Porter, now of the 1st Continental Army, that the ruins are just a cover and that there are indeed survivors living in the City. The safe haven is an underground structure believed to have been completed around the time of the attack for use as a shopping Mall. It houses 3000 people, doctors, soldiers and children and is attempting to become self sufficient in food production with hydroponics. Season 3 Since the arrival of the Volm, the city has been fortified with high tech defenses capable of withstanding Espheni assault and allowing humans to operate outside the bunker. When Tom Mason is informed by the new rebel skitter leader that the Espheni plan to attack Charleston again, he mentions that they have failed in their last three attempts.(On Thin Ice). It is revealed that Dr. Roger Kadar runs Charleston's power grid. With his new combustion generator Dr. Kadar claims he can generate 10.5 kilowatt hours per day. Season 4 When the 2nd Mass was returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. The Second Mass is split up, and the majority of the survivors are trapped within the grid fence that emits from the Obelisks. Charleston was quickly repurposed to be a ghetto to hold human adults and prepare them for mutation. Other humans from the surrounding area are being held in the ghetto with the 2nd Mass. Eventually, the prisoners managed to destroy the wire powering the grid fence around the ghetto, allowing most of the prisoners to escape. The few remaining prisoners were transported to an Espheni Farm to be mutated/skitterized. The city was left in ruins after the escape. Trivia Will Patton, who plays Daniel Weaver is from Charleston. Gallery S4E1-home.png Category:Locations Category:Charleston